Stuck in Time (JohnDave)
by LunarEclipse150
Summary: Young Dave Strider invites John to his home in Texas and goes through the pain of watching the person he loves show no interest in him. Or at least so he seems. Through many bizarre scenarios and happenings he is able to progress through this week and get closer to his love. Note: If you are allergic to sadness don't read xD Or at least not the last part.


~Dave~

"Flight 236 in gate D has arrived," blares over the loud speaker for the second time and I look nervously down the big hallway where all the passengers come to meet their rides. _Where is he? Did the doofus miss his flight! I bet he did! You can't trust him with anything. I'll wait twenty more minutes and if he doesn't… oh wait is that him! _I excitedly wave my hand at the familiar face of John. His beautiful blue eyes sparkle at me from behind his glasses and he races over to me his luggage in one hand.

"Dave! I'm so happy to be here! I'm sorry it took so long; there were just so many people and you know I'm not good with pushing through crowds," John half yells once he gets to me. "You know… You're a lot taller than I thought you would be. But… maybe I'm just short," John mumbles as he looks at his shoes. _Aw no! I always assured him that he wasn't too short. I guess I didn't realize he was so short… But I'm not exactly average height either. What do I do to cheer him up?!_

"Hey John, don't worry about you're height. I'm like a giant dude. You're really not that short; I'm just freakishly huge," I say and ruffle his hair. He looks up and his face is beaming. "Yeah you really are Dave! Like what did you do? Did Bro pull on you way too much when you were little?" he asks while chuckling. I smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's _exactly how that works. Now come on Egderp, Bro is out at the truck and he's going to be pissed if we take any longer," I say and motion towards the doors with my head. I then make a grab for his bags at the same time as him. Our hands touch. _Oh no! Why'd he have to go and do that? I can feel the blush rising in my face. Dave Strider is cool! He does NOT pull shit like this. Pull it together Dave… I don't think he noticed anything…_

"John! Come on, just give me the bag. You're the guest after all. Anyways, how can you possibly drag this all the way to the truck. Look at your arms! They're skin and bone. Doesn't your dad feed you?" I say and rip the bag from his hands. We begin walking to the car and John laughs. _Oh god, that laugh. He's just too cute!_

"Dave! What are you talking about? You're skinnier than I am! And I'll have you know I carried that all the way from the plane cause I took it on the plane with me. Then I had to carry it all the way across the airport at my transfer! I'm not as weak as you think," he says with his cheer filled voice. _It's just too much._

"Uh, hello Bro. Thank you for letting me stay with you and Dave for the week. My dad sends his regards," John whispers, his excitement and cheer fading once we get to the car. Bro remains silent. I elbow him hard in the side as I throw John's bag in the back. _So rude! He better not be like that the entire time John is here!_

"Oh… uh…" he stops as if he's trying to remember what to say. "Oh! You're welcome. It's not a problem John! Dave is definitely excited for you to be here. There isn't really any room for you in the truck so you can just sit on Dave's lap," Bro laughs kind of nervously and then pats the truck as he opens his door and gets in. I feel my face turn bright red and turn to John. _Oh god, his face is red too. He's just so cute. Why would Bro do this to me?!_

"Um.. I guess let's get in Egderp," I trail off and he follows me to the other side of the truck. I get in and he climbs in on top of me. I don't really know what to do with my arms so I wrap them around his stomach. _I hope this isn't making him feel awkward! I'm going to kill Bro when this is all over!_

We drive to my house and just hang out like I guess normal bros do. We play video games, eat pizza and other random junk food that was the typical meal for me. John is so fascinated by it all. _He says he never gets stuff like this. He's so cute when he's this happy! He's so close to me too. It just makes me want to grab him and…_

"Dave… Why are you still wearing your sunglasses? We're inside now! Here I'll get them for you," John reaches for my face and I pull away. He gives me a puzzled look and puts his hand back in his lap. "Sorry…" he mumbles.

"No! You're fine. I just prefer to wear them. I don't take them off until I go to sleep. I'm too cool for that. You wouldn't know Egderp. I'll give you some cool pointers while you're here and then maybe you'll get it," I say and shove him playfully. He giggles.

We don't stay up for very long after that because the plane ride has really tired him out. _I wish he'd fall asleep here. Then I'd be able to carry him to my room and tuck him in._

"Dave," he yawns and his eyes sparkle with tears of tiredness brimming in his eyes. "Can we go to bed now? I don't want to be a party pooper but I guess I'm just not cool enough to be able to stay awake so long. The plane ride really tired me out," he mumbles.

"Yeah, that's fine John! Come on, I'll show you my room," I help him up while speaking and he almost falls over from tiredness. _Oh why couldn't he have fallen asleep here? _We make our way towards my room and I leave him on the bed while I make a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I only have this bed of course so we're going to have to share. It has plenty of… John! What are you doing?!" I panic as he has already stripped his shirt and is pulling his pants off.

"I sleep in my underwear. Is that not ok with you? I know it'd be awkward since we're sleeping in the same bed but.. it's the only way I can sleep," he trails off with a yawn and a stretch. I eye his entire body in the brief second that his eyes are closed.

"Oh that's fine. I mean… I do the same," I blush. "If you're ok with that… otherwise I can sleep out on the couch or…"

"NO! I want you here! I'm perfectly ok with that," he says with his blue eyes going wide. He then gets into bed quickly. I strip down to my underwear and go to turn the light off. I hear a slight flutter of the covers but think nothing of it. I stumble towards the bed, taking my glasses off and tossing them on the dresser, and pull the covers back. I hear John squeak.

"You ok John?" I ask with concern. I don't hear a response so I lay down. I turn over on my side facing away from John but feel John quivering next to me. _What's wrong with him? Is he… scared?_

"John…" I say quietly trying to tread lightly on the question. "Are you scared of the dark?"

"No! Well… maybe…. I'm sorry. I told myself I was going to be ok to be here but I guess I wasn't completely prepared…" he sighs and I swear he's going to start crying. I flip over on my side without thinking and pull him close to me.

"It's ok Egderp. I'll protect you. No monsters or darkness are going to get you with me here!" I mentally facepalm. _That was so stupid! He's going to think I'm weird._

"Really Dave? Thank you," he whispers and cuddles up really close to me. And so that's how the first day with John ended. With him wrapped in my arms.

AUTHORS NOTE: So this is going to be seven parts! Also it may be confusing because a lot of this is mostly going to be Dave... DON'T WORRY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!


End file.
